Gryffindor Dare
by leprekan187
Summary: harry ron and hermione are playing truth or dare and ron gives harry a dare that he cant get out of. what happens when he doesnt want to? slash hp/dm rw/hg
1. Chapter 1

Ignores OotP and everything after

Chapter 1 the dare

They were at Lupin cottage with one week left until they had to return to Hogwarts.

Harry had to only spend a fortnight at the Dursley's before Remus and Sirius had come to rescue him. Ron and Hermione had arrived a week ago. It was the start before their last year. The war was over and Harry was finally able to relax. Once all the trails and burials had been dealt with at least.

Sirius was a free man and Peter was sentenced to twenty-six years in Azkaban on top of his other sentence of twenty years for every murder he had committed and the murders of Lily and James Potter and the attempted murder of Harry Potter.

Voldemort had been drained of his magic and most of his life force. He was now simply just a seventy-year-old man stuck in a mental ward, the one with the funny jacket and the pillowed walls and floor, at a Muggle institution. There was a single Auror watching over him at all times as his guard. People there call him Tom, much to his disgust.

Ron and Sirius were currently on bottle number two of firewhisky.

Remus and Hermione had long confiscated their wands and hid the other bottles. They were splayed out on pallets on the floor in front of the fireplace.

"Lets play truth or dare!" Sirius had suddenly called about half an hour ago.

After many silly and goofy things they had to do and Remus and Sirius falling asleep, Ron was suddenly sober.

"Harry, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Harry said grinning. His last one he had to sing some completely random song so he wasn't worried too much.

"Hmmm… your longest relationship was a week shy of a month wasn't it?"

"Yeah, so?" Harry said confused.

"So… I dare you to have a relationship that lasts two months." Ron said very proud of himself.

"With who?" Harry asked in an exasperated voice.

"Oh… I hadn't thought of that… Mione a little help here." Ron said turning to his girlfriend.

"Think of someone who Harry's always obsessed over." She suggested.

"Malfoy!" Ron said instantly before falling backwards and passing out with a loud snore.

Harry had told everyone that he preferred blokes about a year ago when they had been trying to set him up with Ginny and Luna and Lavender.

"He won't remember that in the morning." Harry said smirking.

"He won't. But I will. And I will remind him it was his idea in the first place."

"You suck Mione." Harry mumbled.

"Why yes. Yes I do. I swallow too." She said with a smirk of her own.

"Too much information Hermione!" Harry cried covering his eyes with his hands.

"You cant back out… not logically." Hermione said still smirking.

Gryffindor truth or dare was vicious. If you backed out you had to go up to Professor Snape and loudly profess your undying love for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was three weeks into school and Hermione and Ron were bugging Harry to either get a date with Malfoy or to talk to the potions professor.

Harry really didn't want to do either but seeing as how Malfoy was at least ten times better looking than Snape he had decided that he would try that. If it didn't work then he would speak to Snape.

He had tried completely random things. Malfoy had just simply hexed him into the hospital wing for a week every time.

It wasn't until a week before Halloween that he really got anywhere with Malfoy.

Malfoy just oh so happened to be in the head dorms when Harry went looking for Hermione cause Ginny cursed Ron good for calling her new boyfriend a sissy boy with no balls.

"Have you seen Hermione?" Harry asked with a soft knock to the open door to Malfoy's room after checking hers.

"Merlins mistress! Potter! Don't you have better things to do then harass me?" Malfoy said after jumping a foot into the air and looking completely startled.

"Yes, I do. Have you seen _Hermione_?" Harry asked again putting emphasis on Hermione's name.

"No, I have not. Now if you will kindly get the bloody hell out, I need to work on my defense." Malfoy huffed as he crumbled and tossed the slip of paper onto the floor.

Harry took the perfect opportunity.

"What kind of defense?" Harry asked innocently.

"The extra crap that we'll more than likely never use now…" Malfoy grumbled flopping into his chair that had to have come from Malfoy manor.

"You mean like a Patronus?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Bloody hell! Yes Potter! A sodding Patronus!" Malfoy yelled in frustration.

"I could help you…" Harry offered.

"If this is one of your half arsed attempts to get into my trousers I'll have you know…"

"No. I just… it's just that… Professor McGonagall has me starting Dumbledore's Army up again to help people with defense… you could maybe come to that… we have our first meeting the Friday before Halloween… it's a lot of fun… I swear." Harry finished weakly.

"Are there any Slytherins?" Malfoy asked curiously.

"Well… no but that's not because we don't want any… Slytherins just don't trust us…"

"And you don't trust Slytherins…" Malfoy finished for him.

"I trust you." Harry said reflexively.

"You also seem to want to get into my trousers pretty damned bad too."

"Your trousers no… but I would like to… I mean… would you… I…" Harry trailed off blushing fiercely. "I just want to get to know you." He finished lamely.

Malfoy looked at him calculatingly for a few minutes before he sighed.

"Like friends?" he asked.

"Slightly more than friends… but that is the general idea yes." Harry said sticking his hand out to Malfoy taking note of the complete irony of the situation.

"Very well." Malfoy said rising to his feet and taking Harry's hand. "I hope you realize this is me being the bigger man and accepting you instead of being childish and turning you away before I get to know you." He said quietly.

About that time the portrait door slammed.

"I think I found Hermione. Thank you… Draco." Harry said smiling.

"No… thank you, Harry…" Draco replied just before Harry was out of earshot making Harry stop in his tracks for a moment at hearing his name said so… so lovingly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 love and decisions

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into a month and a half.

Harry was blissfully happy. Draco was amazing. He was everything he hadn't been for years. He was nice, caring, polite, and dare Harry say it? Loveable.

Harry knew exactly when it hit him. The two were in the Room of Requirement and were just sitting there. Not talking, not making out, just relaxing and enjoying the others company when Draco had looked over to the other boy and simply smiled. Not just any smile but a smile that lit up his face. A smile Harry would do anything to keep there.

That's right Harry James Potter was in love. With none other than _Draco Malfoy_. And there was nothing he could do about it. Not without either embarrassing the fuck out of himself or hurting Draco. Two things he _really_ didn't want to do.

So when in doubt, go to Hermione. Simple right? One would think so.

But Harry was scared. He didn't know what to say and he could never get her alone long enough to try to formulate words.

It was a late night. Hermione finishing an essay with Ron asleep with his head in her lap. Ginny had long gone up stairs, giving up on trying to talk to Harry.

"What Harry?" Hermione snapped as she dotted the last period.

"What?" Harry asked stunned. He had been staring at her for the last hour or so trying to figure out how to tell her.

"I don't know you tell me. You're the one staring holes into my head." Hermione said not looking up from her essay as she went back over it.

"I… I need help." He said feebly.

"With?" she asked still not looking up. When no answer came to her she huffed and sat her essay down. "How am I supposed to help you when I don't know what I'm helping with?" she asked.

"I know. I… I need help with Draco."

"Draco? Why?" she asked interested.

"I… I think… I think I'm in love with him." Harry whispered.

"Harry! That's wonderful!" Hermione gushed without shifting Ron in his sleep.

"Yes. Wonderful. But… the _dare_." Harry stressed.

"Ah… yes. I had forgotten about that…" she frowned.

"Lucky for you. I _can't_ forget. Not with Ron telling me only how much longer I have to deal with _ferret face_ and with how much Draco smiles around me. I… I can't hurt him Mione. And I don't want Ron to know _how much_ I like Draco." Harry mumbled the last part.

"Then you know what you have to do." Hermione said sympathetically.

"Yeah… I know." Harry said sorrowfully. "I'm going to bed. You staying here?"

"Yeah." She said before conjuring a blanket and shifting around Ron to get comfortable.

The next morning found Harry wringing his hands and pacing outside of the Slytherin common room. Normally he switched every few nights sleeping in the Slytherin dorms and head dorms. Many of the students sent him looks, they all knew he was with Draco and most of them didn't mind but some of them did.

When the blond walked out of the common room yawning and popping his neck he didn't see Harry.

"Draco?" Harry said making the blonde jump.

"Merlin Harry, scare the pants off me why don't you."

"Sorry. Listen I need to tell you something." Harry said walking over to the blond and leading him to an old empty potions classroom.

"What is it Harry?" Draco asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I'm forfeiting a dare this morning." He said after a moment making Draco laugh.

"That's all? I thought you were going to break up with me." He said with a smile.

"No." Harry whispered pulling the blonde to him. "I wouldn't do that."

After a moment Draco pulled away and gave Harry a playful smirk.

"What do you have to do?"

"I have to profess my undying love for Snape." Harry mumbled softly but Draco heard him.

"Oh! That will make Sev's morning. So I take it I wont be able to spend evenings with you seeing as you will be in detention for a week or so?" Draco asked.

"If I live through it." Harry whispered dramatically.

"And you call _me_ a drama queen?" Draco quirked pulling Harry along to breakfast.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 embarrassment and explanations

Once in the Great Hall Draco kissed Harry on the cheek before nearly skipping to his table.

Harry, resigned to his fate, forwent his table completely and walked up to the head table and stopped in front of Professor Snape, whispers following him as he went, seeing as how all of Gryffindor knew what he was doing.

"Yes Potter?" Snape nearly growled. He obliviously wasn't a morning person, which just made everything just that much worse.

"I, Harry Potter, confess my undying love you for you, Professor Snape!" Harry yelled loud enough for the entire hall to hear.

Catcalls and whistles came from Gryffindor and laughter rang throughout the rest of the hall. Professor Flitwick fell out of his seat with a squeak and Professor McGonagall slapped her hand to her forehead.

"Well Severus that tells us where those chocolates filled with love potion came from." Dumbledore said with his twinkling eyes filled with mirth.

Harry blushed as he looked at Professor Snape and could feel the anger washing over him in waves. Words were not forming for him.

"Detention. Yes I know." Harry said softly before turning and walking straight out of the Hall.

Without stopping Harry went to Transfiguration and sat at his seat and put his head down.

After a while he heard the soft clicking of heels and knew Professor McGonagall was there.

A hand sat on his shoulder softly.

"Your detention will be with me. Albus finds it entertaining that you should not spend detention with your _love_ interest." She said smiling.

"Yes ma'me." Harry said lying his head back down.

"Will you tell me why you had to do it this morning at breakfast the morning after Severus received a box full of chocolates filled with love potion?"

"I didn't know he had." Harry mumbled feeling his face flare back up.

"Yes, well… I understand the rule of breaking a dare or bet in Gryffindor. Not many people choose to break it for that one reason. In fact, if I am not mistaken, your father started that tradition their first year." She said smiling softly. "And I am quite sure no one has done it since Mr. Black got a black eye…"

"Yes… well…"

"I know. You can help me grade something tonight. After I Floo Remus and Sirius and let them know you broke a dare or bet. I can't wait to see their faces…" she said walking to the front of the classroom as soon as students started to trickle in.

After a day of "what did you back out of?"'s and "what did you get?"'s and "did you see his face?"'s Harry was sick of people. Especially Ron. Who was asking why he backed out when he only had two weeks left.

He had taken to dashing up to the dorm before lunch to grab his cloak and hiding the rest of the day other than to pull Draco under the cloak between potions and charms for a quick kiss.

After his detention Professor McGonagall opened her office door to let out a rather sick looking Sirius and a still laughing Remus.

"Why, oh _why_, did you do it Harry?" Sirius cried falling to his knees dramatically in front of his godson.

"Remus… help." Harry said pitifully to the werewolf as Sirius began to hug his middle and pull him down to the floor with him.

"Bad Padfoot." Remus chided only to get a glare in his direction after he pulled Sirius off of Harry. "Now. Harry… you backed out of a dare?"

"Yes." Harry mumbled.

"Would it happen to be the one Ron made over the summer?" Remus asked.

"Yes."

"I see."

"You see what Moony. I'm still confused." Sirius said pouting.

"I'll explain it to you when we get home." Remus said quietly before looking back at Harry. "You may want to explain it to Mr. Malfoy as well. If someone other than you tell him…"

"I know. I… I just don't want to hurt him." Harry said quietly.

"I understand cub. Please extend the invite for Christmas for Mr. Malfoy and Ron and Hermione. Mr. Malfoy is welcome to stay as long as he wishes but I am quite sure Ron and Hermione will be spending a lot of time at the burrow with Molly." Remus said with a smile.

"Why is a _Malfoy_ coming?" Sirius asked suddenly looking like a lost puppy.

"I told you I'd explain it at home. I'll see you in two weeks Harry." Remus said with him and Sirius hugging Harry and shaking hands with McGonagall.

Walking slowly Harry made his way to the Room where Draco was waiting on him. He dreaded this moment since he fell in love with Draco.

Harry had to explain… and in the process quiet possibly lose Draco. So with a heavy heart and had held high he opened the door to the Room.

_Half an hour later…_

"A dare?" Draco asked softly. At first he thought Harry had been joking… but this was not something to joke about. Betrayal, hurt, anger, and disappointment flitted across Draco face so quickly Harry barely caught them before Draco's infamous Malfoy mask was thrown up rather sloppily. "So this was all a…a… _joke _to you?" Draco sounded so small and defeated.

"Never." Harry replied viciously.

"But… you just…"

"It was Ron. He was drunk. The dare was for me to have a _relationship_ for two months. But… I fell in… in love." Harry said turning away blushing deeply. Draco stood up.

"A week and two days away… why the bloody hell didn't you just wait it out?" Draco asked cruelly swinging his arms around madly, evidently hurt and doing a rather poor job of hide it. "Then you could have been with… the one you love." Draco's shoddy mask was falling quickly. He jumped out of his chair and made a bee-line for the door. Only to find it refused to let him through when he yanked and pulled on the handle. "Let me out." Draco begged his arms fell down to his sides. His voice cracking with unshed tears at the end.

"But I don't want to." Harry whispered softly in Draco's ear, making him jump not having realized Harry had moved at all. "I don't ever want to let you go." Harry whispered kissing the shell of Draco's soft ear and wrapping his arms around him. "I fell in love _you…_ my silly Slytherin."

_finis_


End file.
